Better Days (Omega Ruby Nuzlocke)
by AeroJester203
Summary: On a sunny day in Hoenn, our protagonist moves to Littleroot Town with his mom. He didn't intend to go on a Pokemon journey until later, but the chance arises for him to pursue his dream of becoming the Pokemon League Champion. And what better place to start than the region his dad lives in? Warning, blood and violence as well as some ideologically sensitive material. ON HIATUS
1. Moving Day REBOOT

**Hey, just putting this on here since drawing a comic sounds like it would be too much of an undertaking, even if I didn't have fanfictions to work on. So instead, it's going to be a Storylocke. However, I'm obligated to warn those who've never read a Nuzlocke before that it is** ** _not_** **for the faint of heart.**

 **EDIT: Silly me. I forgot the rules:**

 **1\. Only catch 1 Pokemon per area.  
\- I consider the desert on Route 112 to be a separate area.  
** **2\. If a Pokemon faints, they are dead and must be released.  
** **3\. Nickname all Pokemon.  
** **4\. No legendaries.  
** **\- Rayquaza must be caught for story purposes, but may not be used.** **  
**

 **EDIT 2: After much deliberation, I decided to combine this prologue with the first chapter and make it the new first chapter.**

 **With that said, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving Day

In the Hoenn region, Taillow chirped overhead while the sun shone on the tropical land. The Pokémon moved around through the trees surrounding a path. One of the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon's ears perked up and the wildlife momentarily hid in the foliage as a moving truck thundered down the road. They looked down the road curiously as the rumbling of the tires faded into the distance.

Inside the back of the moving truck, a figure sat among the tied down boxes with the glowing screens of a portable game player barely illuminating their features. The methodical sound of buttons clicking filled the room with a slightly menacing battle tune sounding from the speakers.

"C'mon…!" a hopeful male voice said. "Just one more Metal Slash…! Dagnabbit!"

The sound of rushing feet played before a zing indicated the end of the battle. The teen tapped the top screen against his forehead in frustration.

"Curse you Metal Dugtrios!" he muttered angrily. "You and your tauntingly high speed and fleeing tendencies! You are the bane of this gaming experience!"

The gamer sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh well. I only need a few more levels 'cross the board until I can take the boss. A few rounds of Hunter Metangs and Kabu-tides should have me squared away."

After the screen cleared, his avatar wandered the screen with the rest of the team following behind. The character representing him, a Kirlia, led his companions wandering in circles, looking for the next encounter. Each of the characters had their own outfits tailored to fit with various armaments as well.

In this game, type didn't necessarily matter as much as the weapons and armor each Pokémon warrior carried. His Sableye thief, for example, got evasion boosts from certain shoes, but couldn't resist Normal and Fighting-type attacks like in real life.

'Boy, I bet any actual Sableye that heard about that nerf would be ticked off,' he idly thought as another battle triggered.

However, before he could pick any commands, the moving van came to a stop nearly pushing him off the box he sat upon. Closing the game player to put it in sleep mode, the teen stood up, stretching a bit in the limited space and adopting a mischievous smile in the shadows as the lock to the rear hatch clunked.

As it opened and sunlight poured in, he covered his eyes with the arm holding his game and said "Hisssss!" pronouncing the word instead of actually hissing.

"Alright, get out of there, Dracula," a mirthful voice chuckled. "The movers need to do their work and I need to go get groceries from Oldale a short hike away. Once you oversee the moving, make sure to say hi to the neighbors!"

"Alright, alright, mom," the teen laughed back as he jumped out. Once he landed on the grass, he narrowed his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness and the light revealed his attire.

His ensemble seemed entirely monochromatic, the various articles some shade of gray or black. He wore a gray shirt with charcoal colored pants and a silver rain coat with black on the lower back and in a stripe along the sleeves. The tennis shoes on his feet matched the jacket's color scheme, silver with black patterns. His hair was brown and wavy, but cut reasonably short to keep it from getting in his eyes or sticking out.

Two Machoke had already begun unloading the boxes en masse, barely being able to fit the stacks they held in each arm through the doorway by walking sideways. Shrugging, he walked in and opened his dual screen game again before looking around at the bustling activity from the two Pokémon.

"Hm."

As one of the Machoke started walking back out to get more boxes, the teen tapped him on the shoulder. The Superpower Pokémon turned with a questioning "Ma?"

"Excuse me," he said politely, knowing that trained Pokémon could understand humans due to the Poké Balls' translation matrix at work. "Where's a good spot where nothing's going to go? I'd like to have somewhere to wait."

The Pokémon seemed surprised at the question, but held a finger to the side of his face as he thought about the plans he'd received from his Trainer. Snapping his fingers, he pointed at a spot on the far wall perpendicular to the door's own, a little ways away from the corner.

The gamer walked over and leaned against the wall, intent on keeping half an eye on the two movers while continuing to grind for the next boss.

"Thanks."

* * *

An hour passed as the two Fighting-types unpacked everything with great speed and put it all away. In that time, the gamer had managed to take down a Metal Dugtrio in his game with a critical hit to get ahead of schedule and began fighting the boss, a giant shiny Ariados with a skull for a head and a bone exoskeleton complete with scythe claws dubbed the Aria of the Dead.

"One more Fly Swat from Yami and a high tension Multifist from Ricky…!" A massive crash sounded from the game's speakers and the teen pumped a fist, "Yes! Scratch one more boss!"

As the game wound down and a cutscene played out, he glanced up and noticed that the two Machoke finished unpacking the last box. He closed the device and walked up to them.

"Thank you for your help," he said, holding out his hand.

One of the Machoke shook it as both nodded then proceeded to leave. After looking around the house, the teen remembered that his mom had said to greet the neighbors. Shrugging, he walked towards the door. As he passed a mirror, he paused as he looked at himself.

"Should I…? Yeah, I should probably leave it as a surprise," he said with a smile before taking out a case of contacts from his jacket pocket.

He spent the next half hour walking around and introducing himself to the admittedly small population of Littleroot Town, some of whom were visiting from Oldale. He also walked over to the neighboring (read: only other) house, but the woman there told him that her husband and daughter were out.

"Regardless," he replied, "my name's AJ. It's nice to meet you and I wish for the best relations between your and my mom's household."

The woman blinked, "Wow. That's the most formal greeting I've ever heard."

"Sorry, I don't get out much," he apologized. "In any case, I'll see if I can go help my mom with groceries, she should be due back soon."

AJ didn't get two steps from the house after closing the door before a little girl cried out "Help!"

"Hm?!" He ran to the edge of town and saw the girl standing by the path. "What happened?"

She pointed shakily outside, "Professor Birch is being attacked by a wild Pokémon!"

"Professor…? Never mind. You go home; I've got this," the teen reassured her.

After she left, AJ took a deep breath and took off at a run into the route connecting Littleroot with the neighboring town of Oldale. It didn't take long for him to find the professor. A middle-aged man in a lab coat and shorts being chased by a Poochyena was pretty hard to miss. Professor Birch was screaming, but it only further aggravated the Pokémon.

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculous scene, he walked over and stepped into the Poochyena's path already knowing what to do. The Bite Pokémon stopped with a growl and the teen just stuck his hands into his pocket and greeted him.

"Hey." Then AJ slipped into a different language, repeating altering tones and combinations of the same two syllables over and over again, translating into, "[Why are you attacking this Human?]"

The Poochyena blinked in surprise and Birch said, "Why do you keep repeating 'human'?"

"Shh. [Did this one do something to offend you?]"

At length, the surprise wore off and Poochyena answered, "[He stepped on my tail.]"

"[Would you feel better if I got him to apologize?]"

"Wait… Are you talking with that Pokémon?"

The Dark-type thought about it and answered, "[If he's sincere about it, I guess I could find a new spot to nap in—one with less Humans.]"

"Hey, Professor," AJ said, getting the man's attention. "They want you to apologize for stepping on their tail."

"You're _negotiating_ with a _wild Pokémon,_ " Birch pointed out incredulously.

AJ shrugged, "No skin off my nose if you offend Poochyena further."

"Er, I'm sorry for disturbing you," the professor apologized with a slight bow of his head.

Poochyena smirked and barked once in a rough tone.

"They want you to bow lower."

"What?" Birch asked, standing straighter to look at the teen. "You have to be making that-"

"Grrrrr!"

"I'm very, _very_ sorry," he added, bowing low at the waist.

The Poochyena smirked and walked off with a swagger in their step. Professor Birch sighed in relief before standing up straight again to address his savior.

"Well… thanks, I guess. But who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

The teen shrugged, "That's because I just moved here today with my mom. Name's AJ."

"Just moved here? Ah!" Birch nodded. "You must be Norman's boy, then. He said you'd be coming today. In any case, you speak to Pokémon? He didn't mention that."

A nod answered his question, "Yes I can, and I imagine he wouldn't."

"Perhaps you can help me with a bit of a problem child, if you'll come with me back to the lab?" the professor requested.

AJ shrugged again, "Eh, why not?"

* * *

Once back to the lab, the large building in front of AJ's own residence, Professor Birch took out a Poké Ball.

"This Pokémon has refused to listen to any Trainer that tries commanding him," he explained. "I've tried working with him, but he doesn't listen to me either. No matter who he goes with, they always return him in a matter of days."

He opened the ball and a Treecko came out in a flash of energy. Once he formed, he looked up at AJ with an apathetic gaze. AJ stared back before dropping to one knee in front of the Pokémon and looking him in the eye.

"Hey," he greeted. "[I heard that you took issue with your last Trainers. Can you tell me why?]"

The Grass-type's eyes widened at the shift in language, and AJ continued while tilting his head with a smile, "[As you can see, I'm not like other Humans. I just want to understand.]"

Professor Birch watched with a fascinated gaze as the Treecko responded, "[They always gave me names. I picked a name for myself and I answer to no other.]"

"[What did you name yourself after?]"

The Pokémon smiled, "[I am like a leaf. I inhabit the trees and run on the wind.]"

"Leif?" AJ asked. "Would that name make you happy?" Treecko nodded, and AJ looked up at Birch. "There you have it. He didn't like whatever nicknames the other Trainers gave him. He'll answer to Leif and nothing else."

"That was it, all along?" the professor asked incredulously.

"A-yup."

Professor Birch looked between Leif, who looked at him over his shoulder, and AJ, who stood up. "He seems to like you. Why don't you just take him with you? I doubt he'd find anyone else that… understood him as well as you."

"Hmm," the teen contemplated before looking down to Leif, "That alright with you?"

Leif nodded without a moment's hesitation and AJ held out his hand for the Treecko to climb up on his shoulder. Once the Grass-type found his perch, AJ smiled, "Looks like we have a deal, then. Welcome aboard, Leif."

* * *

 **This is different than it was before, but I hope you all enjoyed the first real chapter to this Nuzlocke.**

 **In any case, see you when I see you.**

 **-AJ203**


	2. First Friend

**Hey, I worked hard to get the second chapter out tonight since the first update didn't really count, but I'll settle for a midnight release.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Friend

Once Leif's Poké Ball got handed over and AJ turned down a Trainer's license saying that he had one from Johto, Professor Birch said, "You know, my daughter should be out recording information on the Pokémon of Route 103. It's just north of Oldale Town. She could probably give you a few tips on battling."

"Oh, I'm quite familiar with Pokémon battling," AJ replied. Then he tilted his head with a quirk of his eyebrows, "Well, battle _theory_ , anyway. Thanks, but first I need to check with my mom."

Birch nodded, "Of course."

AJ took his leave and walked around the lab to see the door to his mom's house closing with a brief glimpse of purple.

"[Was that your mom?]" Leif asked.

"Yup."

The new Trainer walked through the door and saw his mom laying down groceries on the kitchen counter. She had long purple hair that went down to the small of her back tied with a red ribbon at her shoulder blades. She wore a skirt of the same color with a lavender sleeveless blouse.

AJ slipped his shoes off and scooted them beside his mom's sandals with his foot, "Hey, mom."

"AJ, good to see you back," she said as she turned around from behind the counter. "Did you make sure to- Oh. You have a Pokémon now?"

Leif couldn't quite explain it, but his Trainer's mom made him nervous somehow with her gaze on him. Something about her eyes, steady and charcoal grey, made him feel like she was analyzing and weighing whether or not he was a theat.

"Mom," AJ said. "You're scaring him."

The pressure let up once she turned to look at her son again with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to get a Pokémon so soon. And you're already so close!" She stepped out from behind the counter, revealing her bare feet as she moved closer, "Does he have a name?"

AJ shrugged the shoulder Leif rode on, "Go on. She can understand Pokémon too."

"[Uh… Leaf,]" he supplied, still instinctually unnerved. The fact that she reached forward and tickled him under the chin with a long, well-manicured fingernail didn't help.

"Oh, that's a nice name," she cooed. Then she grew somewhat serious as she looked at AJ, "Are you going to be going on a journey, then?"

He shrugged, "I can, but I can also stick around for a while. Professor Birch next door gave me Leif since he wouldn't work with anyone else, and he recommended I find his daughter on Route 103 for 'battling tips.' I get the feeling he wants my help for data, the same as Professor Elm told me he wound up asking Ethan after the errand with Tony. Well, the egg that Tony hatched from, that is."

"And Ethan went on to be the Champion of Johto," his mom chuckled. "It's your dream, AJ. If you think you have a shot, then you have my approval to go for it. But…" She looked him square in the eye, "Being a Trainer can be dangerous. I can't lose you. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll come home safe."

AJ crossed his heart, "I promise." Then he pulled her into a hug that Leif felt awkward being on the edge of.

They broke apart and AJ scratched the back of his head, "Guess I'd better pack my bag. But I can afford some time to help you with the groceries."

Right as he turned to leave, his mom grabbed the side of his face, "Hang on…" She got a good look at his eyes with a clearer head and said, "You're wearing your contacts again?"

"Eh," AJ dismissed with a shrug. "I figured I'd let it be a surprise later, during my Pokémon journey, whenever it happened. Besides, provided that I didn't go… there's the slight chance that he could visit. Plus, I'll be passing through Petalburg anyway…"

A look of impassive understanding crossed her face, "Ah. I see."

The teen shrugged, "Them's the breaks. Now, let's handle those groceries."

* * *

After helping his mom put away the food in their fridge and the utensils and dishes in their drawers and cupboards, he went up to his room. He didn't have much up there besides his bed, a desk along with a PC, and a bookshelf. But he walked over to his closet, pulling out a large backpack and opening one of the front pouches to put some changes of clothes in.

Leif watched from the bed, eyeing the bag curiously, "[You've been prepared for this for a while now, haven't you?]"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" AJ snarked as he folded a white shirt and put it in the top before zipping the flap closed. "Becoming a Champion has been my goal since I was twelve."

"[Say, what was your mom talking about downstairs?]" the Treecko asked. "[What about your contacts?]"

"Ah, my dad always wanted me to wear them," he answered pointing at his brown eyes, "but my mom was never comfortable with them. Do you know what contact lenses are, Leif?"

"[Yeah, you hear a lot when moving from Trainer to Trainer.]"

AJ waved a hand, "It's mostly just a vanity thing in my mom's opinion. People always getting contacts 'cause they don't like glasses or want a different color for their eyes. I don't favor them either, because it's plastic literally right on your eyeball, but it makes my dad happy to see me wear them."

"[Your mom doesn't seem to like your dad,]" Leif noted.

"Gee, really? I never noticed."

"[Is this sarcasm going to be regular?]"

"Only if you keep pointing out the obvious," AJ answered as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a hidden drawer. Leif jumped on one of the bedposts to look and saw a compartment molded to hold a device about as big as a book, but much thinner. It was green with white edges and had a white emblem with green lines reminiscent of a plant bulb with a gray silhouette of a Poké Ball inside it.

The new Trainer took it out and opened it, revealing nearly the entirety to be occupied by a screen except for a button at the bottom near the edge. He folded the cover behind and left it on top of the desk before opening the blinds.

"[Wha-?]"

"It's solar powered," AJ answered. "Now, I have a question for you. How would you feel about being able to be out of your Poké Ball all the time? Now, it's not too common, but I have a way to do it without drawing too many stares."

"[Really?]" Leif asked absently while still looking at the device on the desk. "[That'd be nice, I guess. I mean, it's not necessarily cramped in a Poké Ball, but it's not anything great either.]"

"Good. Hold still, then."

"[Huh?]" The Treecko looked to his Trainer to see an aquamarine gadget held in his hand, mounted in a gray plastic casing with a laser sight trained on him. AJ pressed a trigger on the left and a flash erupted from a lens beside the red light.

The Pokémon's cry of surprise turned to shock as he felt himself changing. It also changed in tone from high to slightly lower, "Treeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh!"

Then he realized the change in his voice and stuttered, "H-huh?!" As he blinked the spots out of his eyes, Leif held his hands in front of his face and squinted. Still half-blinded, he experimentally twitched some fingers and his eyes widened while his sight healed. He had flexed each one and found two more than he usually had on each hand.

"Th-these aren't my…" He slapped his hands to the front of his head, feeling for his snout only to find it missing, "This isn't my _face_!" Adding to that, he really heard himself for the first time, "I'm speaking Human?!"

"The technical term is 'English'," AJ supplied as he pocketed the gadget again. He reached and pulled a black case from the inside of his jacket. He opened it and revealed a mirror making up one side along with some make-up in sealed compartments on the other. Offering the kit, he said, "Here, take a look at yourself."

Leif snatched the mirror with his newly pinker hands and looked into it with his cleared vision. He saw the round face of a male human ten-year-old with light green hair parted down the middle and yellow eyes. He dropped the mirror in shock for AJ to catch it.

The former Treecko methodically palmed every side of his head, "Hair instead of scales…" He ran his hands down his body and under the tunic and pants matching his hair, "Pale, soft skin…" He flicked the rough red leather breast plate, comforted that he had something similar to his old appearance in color at least. But that comfort vanished the moment he felt his rear, "My _tail_ is _gone_?!" Grabbing something he felt right above it, he pulled out a bow from its sheath, "And what is this?!"

"Yup," AJ answered while putting the make-up kit back in his jacket. "You're now half human with your other characteristics on the recessive side. Your attacks are in weapons, like that bow and the arrows there," he continued, pointing over Leif's left shoulder. He looked and found a leather quiver of green-plumed arrows. "Leer is still from your eyes; just concentrate to use it. And Pound is, well, a punch."

"How did you _do_ this?!" Leif asked incredulously.

AJ shrugged, "Technology. You still have all of the durability of your Pokémon form. It's in the clothes that you have, so try not to get hit in the face. You also still possess the traits inherent in the Treecko family, such as climbing straight up walls and trees."

Leif started to calm down, "And if I evolve…?"

"The form grows with you, keeping to your mental age. So don't worry. You get to keep your abilities while posing as a human to avoid drawing attention. At least in the towns and cities. Now…" AJ clicked the button of the tablet sitting upon his desk and found it to be a little over a quarter full. "Good enough for a start. If you want to change back, just ask."

The hybrid Pokémon gave it some thought and weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, he wouldn't have to hang out in that irksome sphere all the time. On the other, he felt weird being outside his natural form.

'Then again,' Leif thought, 'it's nothing I can't get used to, and I am pretty intrigued to see what this Human's motive is. Normal people don't have transformation technology. If I play along, he might tell me.'

Verbally, the former Pokémon replied, "I'll stay like this. It could have its benefits."

"'Kay," AJ shrugged and put the tablet in the right side of his inner jacket. "Now, let's go find the professor's daughter. I'm pretty sure that he said she'd be north of Oldale. It'll give me the chance to field test my Arena."

"Come again?" Leif asked with a raised eyebrow as his Trainer shouldered his backpack.

"You'll see."

* * *

Extra #1: Not Surprised

As AJ and Leif headed back downstairs, the former Treecko's new eyes widened as something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute!" he whispered panickedly.

AJ raised an eyebrow, saying at normal volume, "Why are you whispering"

"Shh! You need to hide me!" Leif whispered urgently. "Your mom saw me as a Pokémon, and suddenly you have a Human child with you. If she finds ou-"

The woman he was talking about appeared out of nowhere, and he jumped back, surprised at her silent approach. The Grass-type stood there frozen as she handed a box to her son.

"Here," she said with a smile. "It's not much, but I managed to whip this up on short notice. It should get you through a couple of meals."

"Thanks, mom," AJ replied with a soft smile.

She stooped down and looked at Leif, "I don't know what a Treecko eats, but there's a double helping of dried fruits in case you're a vegetarian."

Leif could only nod in stunned silence.

Once the duo exited the house, AJ opened the main compartment of his backpack to fit the box inside, "Did I mention that my mom already knows about the transforming technology?"

Leif blinked and regained his bearings, grumbling, "You could've mentioned it _earlier_!"

"I could've," AJ simply replied.

* * *

 **Now, as a sidenote, fanfiction user jackallascarian has recommended that I start responding to reviews, and I'll begin doing so starting with this chapter. But, as this fic in particular is a Nuzlocke, I must ask that all "In-Universe" questions (questions about the characters, for the characters) be held until the Q &A sessions. The first opportunity to submit questions will be when AJ has a full team.**

 **See you when I see you.**

 **-AJ203**


	3. Universal Excuse for a Journey

**Review Responses:**

 **Technically none, since nobody reviewed Chapter 2.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Universal Excuse for a Journey

AJ and Leif moved through the tall grass of Route 101 with relative ease, the transformed Treecko able to deal with any Pokémon that tried to attack. He had some trouble figuring out the bow at first, but his Trainer showed him how firing an arrow worked, and once it launched, it changed into a semi-homing energy wisp.

"The bow's mainly for show, Leif," AJ explained while playing his own game. "Absorb is special, not physical. Frankly, you could just throw the arrow and it'd still work so long as the point aimed at the target."

"Then why have the bow?"

"It completes the look. You ever see a ranger without a bow? Then he's just a guy in tights."

They arrived in Oldale Town and AJ looked around, "103, 103… I wish there was a fixed camera to tell me which way was north. Oh well, Pokémon Center first, then."

After a quick trip to the hospital, and an explanation that Leif was in fact a Pokémon with a brief transformation back and forth with AJ's device, the two of them left and turned to leave. The resident Nurse Joy had told them which way to go for Route 103.

After crossing some more grass, AJ noticed somebody – a girl around his age, maybe a bit younger – looking around in the tall grass at the top of the winding rise up ahead. He smirked and quietly shushed Leif before sneaking up ahead.

"Let's see… On Route 103, I found this Pokémon…" she muttered while writing down in a notepad, "and this one… and this-"

AJ crept up right behind her and flatly said "Boo."

"Wah!" the girl jolted, fumbling with the notepad before AJ reached over and caught it for her.

He handed it back as she turned around, "You should really keep a more careful grip on your belongings, or you might lose them."

"You scared me!" she huffed while snatching the item back. "Who are you?" Her eyes flitted to Leif, "And why do you have a kid playing dress-up with you?"

AJ took out his game player, still mounted in the casing, "That's not any kid, that's Leif. Professor Birch told me that he had a problem getting his Treecko a Trainer, so I took a crack at working with him. Turned out he just didn't like any nicknames. I transformed him with this."

"What?"

"But that's neither here nor there," he continued, pocketing it again. "Professor Birch is your father, correct?"

"Yes, my name's May," she answered with a raised eyebrow.

AJ nodded, "Well, May, your father gave me Leif here, and said that I should find you for some battling tips. If you want, I could make it more interesting with this other little toy I have."

"Interesting how?" May asked carefully.

The teenager took something from the pocket opposite of his game player. Curious, both May and Leif looked at it. A round metallic-looking disk sat in AJ's palm, a lens in the center with a blue, green and red button in an equilateral triangle around the center.

Leif raised an eyebrow, "What's that, AJ?"

"He talks…?!" May asked in shock, looking at Leif.

"Of course he talks," AJ answered. "And this, Leif, is my Arena. With it active, all Pokémon in its range get transformed like you. Don't worry about their attacks, May. They'll know how to use them, at least on an instinctual level. How about it? I know you're curious on _some_ level."

"You can change my Pokémon _back_ , right?"

"It wouldn't be much of a device if it couldn't reverse the process," he answered petulantly.

"Then… okay," she answered at length.

AJ pressed the green button and dropped the Arena to the ground, lens facing upward. After he and May walked some distance away with the device in the center, the gamer gestured Leif forward, "If you would, Leif?"

Leif nodded and took two light flits forward. May took out a Poké Ball from her pack and said, "You may have weird devices, but I'll show you how to battle! Go, Maggie!"

She threw the ball forward and it opened with a flash of light. When it dissipated, an 11-year-old girl stood there in beige fighting shoes and an orange gi with a yellow trim. Her orange hair was tied in a spiky top knot with the ends at the top being yellow. The transformed Pokémon's eyes were brown, and she raised her eyebrows in confusion as she regarded her hands.

"What the…?" she muttered. Then she looked across at her opponent and narrowed her eyes in slight recognition, "Wait a second… Is that _you_ , Leaf? You have a Trainer now? Did somebody finally guess your name?"

"He asked me for it, actually," the hybrid Treecko answered. "He's a tad eccentric, but he can actually understand Pokémon."

"He understands Pokémon?" May asked in a surprised tone before looking at AJ directly, "You understand Pokémon?!"

The teen in question rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks, Leif, why not just announce it to the whole world?"

"Well I didn't know it was a secret," Leif defended.

"It's not," AJ replied, "but you don't hear me going around and telling others things about you."

"Is this a battle?" Maggie asked May.

"Uh…" the girl was flummoxed for a bit, getting used to the idea that her Torchic asked her a direct question. "Yeah, just to show this new Trainer the ropes of battling. Sparring."

"Leif, fight as you please!" AJ called.

May blinked in surprise before saying, "Maggie, Scratch!"

The Torchic looked to see her nails gleam and then raced forward to attack. Leif's eyes glowed yellow with a Leer and he skirted back and to the side to dodge. The attack still clipped the side of his breastplate, scraping up a bit of the leather.

AJ watched the battle, nodding approvingly of Leif's strategy. 'Minimize damage with his own speed and lower the opponent's defenses. And then he'll use his superior speed to take her down quickly. I _knew_ the Ranger look would be appropriate.'

A similar exchange occurred again and Maggie raised an eyebrow, "You'll never win just by dodging and glowing."

"You're right," he said. Then he flitted forward and delivered a punch to Maggie's gut. She got the wind knocked out of her and Leif jumped back to avoid a counter.

May looked down at a red device that AJ guessed was her Pokédex, "Almost half of her health, gone…"

"Those eyes… You used Leer on me, didn't you?" Maggie asked while out of breath.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Leif asked with a raised eyebrow.

The hybrid Torchic chuckled slightly, "I'm used to Trainers shouting their attacks for me to hear. But that doesn't mean I'll take this lying down!"

She rushed forward with her nails and Leif slipped inside of her attack before elbowing her in the chest, knocking her back. Maggie fell to the ground, and May closed her Pokédex with a sigh.

"Seems you have the basics of battling down, even though you didn't give out a single command," May said.

"Untrue," AJ retorted as he stepped towards the arena, his eyes on it and May's exhausted Pokémon. "I said for Leif to fight as he pleases, and he did so."

Using the toe of his shoe, the gamer pressed the red button and Maggie transformed back into a Torchic before sitting up.

"[Can you really understand Pokémon?]"

AJ squatted down to pick up the Arena while May started treating her Pokémon with Potions, "Yes I can, Maggie."

"[Why are you a Trainer, then?]" the Fire-type asked. "[Doesn't it make it worse if you know the Pokémon personally?]"

"I have my reasons," he replied with a shrug as he turned his head to face her. "And-"

"Maggie, return."

A red beam returned the Torchic to her Poké Ball and Leif looked up at May with a light scowl, "Hey, they were in the middle of a conversation." Really, he was just mad about the lost opportunity to get information.

May put the sphere away, "I don't feel comfortable with you talking to my Pokémon."

"Why?" AJ asked from his squatted position with a curious tilt of his head. "Shouldn't you be happy to know that your Pokémon can understand you?"

"Now I know why my dad sent you to me," she said. "He wants you to help with completing the Pokédex." The girl handed him a few bills, "Here's your prize money for winning, just go back to the lab and he should have your own Pokédex and some Poké Balls for you. Bye."

She left by jumping down the ledges towards Oldale Town. AJ pouted slightly, "Rude. She _completely_ ignored my question…"

* * *

A brief trip to the Pokémon Center in Oldale and then to Littleroot later, AJ entered Professor Birch's laboratory again with Leif still transformed into his hybrid form.

Needless to say, the man nearly had a heart attack once he found out who "the child" was.

"You _transformed_ him?" he asked incredulously. Circling around and examining Leif from different angles, his scientific curiosity piqued as he fired off one question after another.

"How? When and where did you come across the technology to do so? Does it affect his performance? May! You had a battle with May, didn't you? How did that go?"

"Genetic mutation, four years ago in Johto, no, yes, and I won," AJ answered in order.

"You won against May?" he asked, looking away from the former Treecko for a brief moment.

The teen shrugged, "I told you, I have much experience in battle theory. And Leif is no slouch in tactics either. He weakened Maggie with Leer and then took her out in two hits with Pound, only getting light injuries due to his superior speed."

"I see," Birch nodded. "Well, AJ, I suppose you know why she directed you back to me."

"You want me to collect data for your Pokédex files," he answered.

"Correct. You see, our world is filled with hundreds of Pokémon, and it's any professor's dream to catalogue every single one," the professor explained as he walked over to a table. "But, due to laws preventing the overcapturing of Pokémon, any one Trainer can only obtain so many. Oh, they _see_ plenty, to be sure, but combining enough data of _caught_ Pokémon is quite a challenge, especially with rarer ones."

Turning around, the man held a red device as he returned to AJ, "I want you to travel the region, catching as many Pokémon as you can to record the data for my banks. I'd recommend taking the League challenge. Its badges can authorize you to use certain moves for getting to hard to reach places. Once you get six or seven, you should be able to explore any worthwhile places, and the DexNav can help you- Wait, do you have a PokéNav Plus?"

"My dad sent me one shortly before we moved here," AJ answered, taking it out of his pants pocket before putting it back.

"Then your DexNav should help you sneak up on specific Pokémon, identifying them for you," Birch continued, barely missing a beat. "Be sure to choose carefully, though. You can only pick _one_ per area."

AJ nodded, "Thanks for the tip. I've been thinking about going on a journey, and now I have the perfect excuse." Birch handed him the Pokédex, and the teen suddenly said, "Oh, right. Since I'm doing you this service, I have a small favor to ask, Professor Birch."

"Hm? What would that be?" he asked.

"You know my father, correct? Well, I'll be passing through Petalburg soon, and I really want to surprise my father. You think you could keep my arrival a secret for now—just pretend you never saw me today?" he asked with a conspiratorial wink and a finger held over his smile.

The professor's expression turned understanding as he smiled knowingly, "Ah, I see. He has been wanting to see you, and it would be splendid if you could give him a surprise visit. Very well, my lips are sealed." Then he reached into his lab coat pocket and handed over five shrunken red and white spheres, "Here, every Trainer receives five Poké Balls to help them catch their first full team."

"Thanks, for both," AJ said with a grin while fixing them to his white belt, next to Leif's. "I can't promise I'll get you anything new, but I'll catch as many Pokémon as I can. I'll need several friends to help me through the League, after all. I know it's not a cakewalk."

* * *

Extra 2: Look At It Scientifically

May moved on to Route 102, headed for Petalburg. She frowned as she thought about what AJ had revealed to her.

'Pokémon can think on a higher level, like humans,' she mentally uttered. 'They're… _every_ Pokémon can do that?'

She shook her head clear, "No. That weirdo just anthropomorphizes them, both literally and figuratively. They're smart animals, but just… animals. The faces he gives them are cosmetic, and the talking thing, he must have trained that Pokémon in ventriloquism, or something. Yeah, or maybe a… an actor?"

Giving herself a couple of wake-up slaps, May concentrated on what she knew for a fact.

"I'm going to collect data for my father, my Pokémon are well-trained for battle, and other Trainers won't look at it the same way," she listed. "Keep your own Pokémon safe, because others won't."

With that statement in mind, the professor's daughter continued on, intent on training her Pokémon to begin undertaking the League challenge.

* * *

 **And the third chapter's done. As for the title… Does anybody ever** ** _really_** **focus on filling the Pokédex out of anything but completionist desire? In any case, that's all for now.**

 **See you when I see you.**

 **-AJ203**


	4. The Merchant and the Ninja

**Review responses:**

 ** _PsychicEevee0103_** **: AJ didn't exactly try that hard to make a good first impression. Plus, he completely turned her worldview inside-out by revealing Pokémon as higher thinking beings rather than animals. Also, it's not the cheery world where Pokémon cannot die. As the daughter of a Pokémon researcher, May is very aware of how her Pokémon can die. Trying to write her game personality here would either be interpreted as her in denial or not being "all there".**

 **Also, good for you. I never cared much for filling the Pokédex, only using the Pokémon that I liked. LOL, I'm pretty sure I had an Exploud in my Emerald file as one of my main Pokémon just because I liked Loudred.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Merchant and the Ninja

After another quick visit to say his goodbyes to his mom, AJ set out with Leif back towards Route 101. When halfway through, the two of them got hungry, so they decided to take a break for lunch.

AJ opened the box to find two partitions, each containing a foot-long ham and cheese sandwich topped with vegetables, both of which he immediately broke in half to set the other portions aside for later, a bag of barbeque flavored chips and sealed plastic bowl of salad with a pouch of dried fruit and berries.

"Well?" he asked Leif. "Take your pick. Or are you vegetarian?"

Leif shrugged, "Grass-types _can_ eat meat, but in my experience, most are inclined towards a vegetarian diet—berries, tree sap, vegetables and stuff like that." He took the salad bowl and a plastic fork, "I'm not sure what effect my half-Human form has in that regard, but I'd prefer to stick with what I know for now."

"Eh, your choice," the Trainer granted while he took half a sandwich.

As they started eating, a faint rustle barely registered and Leif put down his food to stand on guard. But AJ held a placating hand out and called, "[Would you like to join us? There's enough food for a third friend.]"

A brown furred muzzle poked out from the grass, sniffing the air, and a Zigzagoon came out. They looked confused, but sniffed the air again and came forward.

"[My nose didn't lie. You are Human. But you speak like a Pokémon. And you…]" Zigzagoon turned to Leif, [You smell like a Pokémon but look Human.]

AJ tilted his head, "[Yes, it's a very long story with tears and tragedy. Do you want some food or not?]"

"[Can you make me Human too?]"

The duo's eyebrows rose at that request and they looked at each other before Leif asked why.

"[I've seen other Humans in their shelters, able to survive better and eat better food than I can find. They do tasks to get those papers to exchange for those things. If I'm Human, then I can work for those things.]"

"[You mean get a job?]" AJ asked with a single eyebrow raised now. "[Is that what you want?]"

"[I can still smell the Pokémon on your Grass-type,]" Zigzagoon said with a smile. "[I bet he still has his speed and climbing ability. If I keep my speed, and can evolve too, then I can create my own job to get paid for. I know nobody would pay a Pokémon. They'd just try to capture me or worse.]"

"[Well, until I get more Pokémon and can find a suitable replacement for you as a battler, you'd have to stay on the team,]" AJ replied.

Zigzagoon nodded with a smirk, "[My first job, then. The payment: my future. Glad to come aboard, Boss.]"

AJ reached to his belt and took an empty Poké Ball before tapping it to the raccoon's head. Once enveloped, he checked his Pokédex, which identified the Zigzagoon as a female and asked if he wanted to nickname her.

"Hmm," he mused, "as an aspiring entrepreneur, she should be a Merchant. Now, a name…" AJ typed the letters in, "Mar-cel-la. Marcella! And now…"

The teen took out his game player and pulled an attachment from the back of the casing. Once extended, a cup popped out, the interlocking pieces forming the shape. He placed the Poké Ball inside and pressed a few buttons on the device itself.

"Done!" he beamed. He took off the Poké Ball and put the item away, "Come on out, Marcella!"

The sphere released her in a flash of white light, and she reformed into a new shape. Once the light faded, it revealed a skinny tan-skinned girl wearing a fuzzy, brown and cream striped shirt with brown pants and shoes, the latter having cream-colored patterns. A brown rucksack hung over her shoulder, one pocket containing red candies while the bag itself contained a mass of fluff at the end of a stick, like a cat toy. Her chin-length hair was frizzy and had cream highlights through it, framing her face. A black mask reminiscent of the pattern around her eyes rested upon her face, and her eyes were brown like her Pokémon form's.

She looked satisfyingly at herself – particularly her hands, flexing her thumbs for good measure – and then smiled up at AJ, "Thanks."

"Ask and you shall receive," AJ smiled back. "Now, do you want half a sandwich or a bag of chips? Or, dare I ask, a salad?"

"Chips," she answered. "Never had a whole bag to myself. Hand 'em over, I wanna open the bag myself and try out my new thumbs."

* * *

After lunch came and went (Marcella said she had enough and stored the rest of the chips in her bag for later), AJ stood up and clapped his hands with a grin, "All right! Grinding time."

The two Pokémon looked at him curiously. Marcella raised an eyebrow, "'Grinding', Boss?"

"Sorry, old habit," the gamer explained sheepishly. "What I mean is that it's time to train."

Leif and Marcella nodded, growing serious as they looked around the tall grass surrounding the group.

"Now, Marcella," AJ addressed as he opened his Pokédex, "it says here that you're a little bit weaker than Leif, since he's been through a few battles already. So, we're going to do some switch EXP farming."

Leif cleared his throat, "In English?"

"She goes out first, deals a few hits, and then switches out if things get dangerous," AJ simplified. "If she can take out the opponent herself, great. If not, then you can switch in to pick up the slack."

He kneeled down to look Marcella in the eye, "But let me be clear: If I say switch, then you should switch, please. You know the danger in battling, don't you?"

"Spent most of my life avoiding it," she nodded. "If you think I should back off, I will."

Leif watched the interaction discreetly, noticing how AJ was more aware of the danger than most beginning Trainers.

"And you." Leif blinked as AJ suddenly addressed him, "Be ready to switch in. If you space out and miss your cue, it could cost a teammate their _life_."

The hybrid Treecko nodded seriously.

* * *

So it went for a few hours, Marcella would take point in battles and dole out some damage before switching out with Leif when the opposition struck back. The trio took intermittent trips to the Pokémon Center to get the two Pokémon patched up. At that point, the nurse of that hospital was familiar with him and told him that she took the liberty of informing the other nurses about his unique Pokémon, so he wouldn't have to convince them as well. AJ thanked her before heading back out to train.

On one battle, Marcella had taken a few hits from a Wurmple, as well as getting half-covered with String Shot, slowing her down. She barged against the surprisingly strong bug at the same time that it leaped forward for a Tackle and broke away as she nursed her shoulder. Regardless, she felt that she had enough in her to finish this one off before heading back to get healed.

Suddenly, though, the Wurmple seemed to get their second wind and sped forward before she could finish them. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge, and was about to call for help when she heard "Switch!"

Leif, nearly in perfect condition, ran in front of her as the Wurmple attacked and took the hit, the bug's stinger sinking into his leather breast plate.

 **Critical hit** (1)

AJ let out a breath of relief, despite the readout from his Pokédex. According to the device's health readings, that Tackle would've finished Marcella, but it hardly made a dent in Leif's health bar.

"Finish 'em," the teen ordered.

Leif plucked the Wurmple from his chest and sent the bug flying back into the tall grass with a Pound attack before turning around, checking Marcella. "Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring the slight bleeding from his own wound.

"Yeah," she answered somewhat meekly. "Thanks, Leif, Boss."

"Let's get you two to a Pokémon Center," AJ replied. "We can pick this up again later."

* * *

After a trip to the hospital and some more training, Marcella reached about Leif's level in raw power, so AJ elected to try going to the slightly stronger Pokémon on Route 103, where he'd fought May.

Unfortunately, he immediately ran into a problem.

"No, dammit…" AJ muttered as he palmed his face in frustration. "A Dark-type could've been very useful."

Marcella had a dead Poochyena's neck under her foot, shrugging, "Sorry, Boss. But nobody insults the fur and gets away with it."

The unfortunate Dark-type had made that mistake, saying something very unflattering about Marcella and her species as a whole. Before AJ could stop her, she brutally beat down the Bite Pokémon, yelling "SAY MY NAME, BITCH!"

By the time she stopped, the Poochyena was long dead from the various injuries.

"All right, I guess now's as good a time as any to lay down this little ground rule," AJ said as he dragged his hand down his face. "No killing if we can help it, got it?"

"Why?" Marcella asked. "I mean, I'm not saying I like killing, but why?"

AJ crossed his arms, "We haven't fought any Trainers besides May yet, and you should know that if Trainers lose all of their team Pokémon, even if they have extra in the PC, their license gets suspended and they have to wait a year before starting over again. But if you just knock the Pokémon out, then the Trainers get to keep their license, and we can rematch them later to keep training."

Leif nodded in understanding, "Makes sense to me, I guess."

"Don't get me wrong," the Trainer added. "If your life is at stake, Trainer Pokémon or otherwise, then don't hold back. Now, it seems the Pokémon around here aren't any stronger than on Route 101. Let's move on to Route 102. Should probably pay the old man a visit before the day's out, so he doesn't get too worried."

* * *

AJ led his two Pokémon down the path that connected Oldale to Petalburg City. A few minutes of walking later, he got challenged by a young boy named Calvin. He wore a red shirt with thin black stripes, black pants, and plain tennis shoes. His blonde hair stuck out in spikes, seemingly defying gravity. **(2)**

"Our eyes met! You can't refuse my challenge!" Calvin pointed at the older Trainer. "Go, Hobbes!"

A Zigzagoon emerged from his Poké Ball and shook his fur before glancing back at Calvin, "[About time you let me out of that thing!]" Then he looked forward and got ready for battle, muttering, "['Find a Trainer', they said. 'You'll get stronger and free food', they said.]"

"I can tell you're griping!" Calvin said. "Just battle and I'll buy you a sandwich."

"[…Promise?]"

AJ tilted his head, "Hey, kid. How'd you like to see something cool?"

"Just send out your Pokémon!"

Leif raised an eyebrow, "You're looking at them."

Calvin gawked as he connected the color of the two Pokémon's outfits with their species, particularly Marcella's. "Wait, _those_ are your Pokémon?! That's so awesome! Change Hobbes now!"

"Rude. How about saying pretty please?" Marcella retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"I beg you to transform Hobbes into a cool half-human Pokémon!" Calvin proclaimed, actually getting on his knees.

AJ took out his game player. A few moments and a flash later, Hobbes stood in a hybrid form. His hair was frizzy, but shorter than Marcella's making two sideburns and running a little long on the back of his head. He had a similar mask and had deep pockets in his brown cargo shorts instead of a rucksack. His shirt and hair color matched Marcella's, but he was older, appearing around fifteen.

"Test, test," Hobbes said, just to see if he could speak English. "Whoa, it really worked!"

"Do you still want a battle, kid?" AJ asked.

"Forget that!" the male Zigzagoon hybrid said, grabbing Calvin's arm. "You and I are going to have a long talk about proper care of Pokémon."

"Wha- Hey! There's no running from a Trainer battle!" Calvin shouted as Hobbes dragged him off.

"Hm, well that happened," AJ shrugged while turning towards the west. "Now, let's see what we can find on this route."

"I found a Potion," Marcella supplied while holding up the medicine.

AJ blinked and took it, "Thank you, Marcella. But I was more referring to a Pokémon."

Just then, his PokéNav Plus chimed. He checked it to see that the DexNav had detected a Pokémon. He clicked for details and found that it was a Seedot.

"Ooh, now that sounds rather promising," he commented in fascination. "And this one even knows Beat Up! Let's find…" The signal kept getting stronger, as if he were moving closer. "Huh?"

He moved quietly towards the grass, and the blades rustled as something moved closer and closer. The detected Pokémon moved right up to the edge of the grass and peeked out with their unblinking eyes. AJ squatted down, "[Hello. Were you seeking me out?]"

The Seedot nodded without comment.

"[Do you want to come with us? Would you prefer a battle first?]"

A nod, and then a negative headshake.

AJ took a Poké Ball and expanded it, "[Then welcome.]" **(3)**

* * *

AJ typed the Grass-type's nickname into the Pokédex to register her, and then took the sphere off the mount. He already had an idea of what class to make her from her evolutionary line.

"Come on out, Kuno."

The Seedot appeared much taller now, though not quite as tall as Leif, but of indeterminate age from the mask covering her face. Said mask had Seedot eyes on it, aside from the pupils having holes which revealed her eye color to be grey. A brown ninja suit covered her body with wooden armguards fastened over the cloth. Her hair was silver and very short aside from a small ponytail at the top, reminiscent of an acorn stem.

She simply looked down at herself, tilting her head to look through the holes of her mask, and looked back up, nodding at AJ.

"Doesn't talk much, does she?" Marcella asked.

AJ shrugged, "Maybe she just doesn't have anything to say. Some people just prefer to be word efficient."

* * *

Extra 3: Stay in Touch!

Calvin was in front of AJ again while his Pokémon trained in the tall grass. Hobbes stood behind him as Calvin asked, "Please change him back…"

"Why?"

"He was annoying enough when I couldn't understand him," the boy answered.

"Hey," the Zigzagoon warned.

"Do you not have other Pokémon?" AJ asked. "Why not just release him? I'm sure in his human form he could find something to do with himself."

"Well, yeah," the blonde answered. "But Hobbes is my best fighter. And anyway, I could never get rid of him, no matter how annoying he can be. He's the first Pokémon I caught."

"Then why?" the teen asked again. "I think that his language isn't the main issue here, is it?"

Calvin looked down while Hobbes put a hand on his shoulder, "I feel like if adults knew about him, they'd try to take him away. Adults are close-minded. I used to have an imaginary friend named Hobbes, but then my parents sent me to therapy to get rid of him…"

"I see… All right, then," AJ answered. He took out a slip of paper, "Tell you what, Calvin, I'll change him back and give you this." Writing something on it, he handed the note to the youngster, "Once I complete my plans, I'll come find you. That's my Pokégear's number; it's pretty much a direct line to me. And if you ever want to spend a day with Hobbes as a human, just let me know if we're ever in the same area."

The teen pressed a button on his game player and Hobbes reverted back to his Zigzagoon form, no flash masking the metamorphosis. Calvin petted him a bit and Hobbes said something in Pokémon language.

"Yeah, I remember. You hate your Poké Ball," the blonde said with a roll of his eyes, though he could only guess that's what the Pokémon said.

* * *

 **Two new party members in one chapter! Marcella made me keep going since her Pickup ability made her appropriate for a Merchant class, but Kuno really made me commit to completing the run except in the face of a game over.**

 **Notes:**

 **1\. That critical hit really happened. I had no way of knowing whether it would, but Marcella was slowed down to the point where Wurmple was faster than her. But the real kicker was that a standard attack, she could've toughed out with one or two HP left. The only thing that prevented her death was a bad feeling. Thank goodness I switched out for Leif to tank the hit.**

 **2\. I just couldn't help myself. It was Youngster Calvin, and he had one _male_ Zigzagoon.**

 **3\. In the game, Kuno just kept using Harden, despite having an offensive move in Beat Up. So I interpreted it that she wanted to get caught.**

 **See you when I see you.**

 **-AJ203**


	5. Norman

**Review Responses:**

 ** _PsychicEevee0103_** **: I'm glad you enjoyed. I might slip in a few more character cameos, but it won't be very often.**

 _ **jaguarspot**_ **: Thank you for the praise and the follow. Please save all questions for the Q &A sessions.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Norman

"All right, Kuno, we've got you a bit leveled up from the Pokémon around here, so let's start you on your first Trainer battle."

Kuno nodded.

"You remember my rule?"

Another nod.

AJ nodded back, "Good. There seems to be somebody over there, so let's go."

* * *

Kuno and a transformed Wurmple stood facing each other, the Arena between them. The Wurmple looked like an eight-year-old with magenta hair save for a lock over his forehead colored yellow. Freckles sparsely dusted his tan skin and he wore a muscle shirt much like his Trainer, except it was the same color as his hair instead of green. Beige shorts and white shoes completed his rather simple outfit.

The bug catcher, named Rick, shook his head in awe at the sight of his transformed Pokémon, "Cool…"

"I know," AJ added with a smile. "Now, the battle?"

"Ah, right! Buzz, open up with a Tackle!"

"Kuno, fight as you please."

The transformed bug rushed forward with his shoulder forward and Kuno made no effort to dodge, only holding her armguard up.

"What's she doing?" Leif wondered.

Marcella shrugged, "Difference in fighting. We focus on speed and offense, and she must be a defensive type."

The Tackle attack connected with a clonk of wood, and AJ checked to see that Kuno's health had gone down hardly any. Meanwhile, her free hand was held in a sign with two fingers raised as if conjuring something.

A wisp of energy traveled from Leif and Marcella to Kuno and she glowed with a green aura. She pushed Buzz away and immediately closed the distance with a burst of speed, hitting him in the stomach with a punch. While he was winded and took a few steps back, her aura changed to brown with wisps of cream and she lost a bit of speed as she shoulder tackled him.

"Are those… our moves?" the transformed Zigzagoon asked.

Leif held a hand to his chin, "It seems that depending on which of our energies she's using, it alters the power and attributes of her attack, as if we're attacking them ourselves." **(1)**

Kuno finished the assault with a backhanded fist, her armguard bruising the Wurmple's face. Rick checked his Pokédex worriedly before ordering, "Bind her with String Shot!"

Buzz pursed his lips as he took a deep breath through his nose and blew out through a tiny opening, spitting silk threads towards Kuno in a wide area. She gave no outward reaction as the threads wrapped over her.

"Keep it up, make sure she can't break free!" Rick encouraged.

Soon, Kuno was completely covered with silk and she tried moving only to find herself slowed tremendously. Regardless, her hands slowly moved closer together before she put them in a joined sign, both sets of raised fingers crossed over each other. **(2)**

"That can't be good," Rick noted. "Tackle quickly, while she can't block!"

Two larger wisps of energy departed from AJ's other Pokémon, along with one from herself, and apparitions of a Treecko and Zigzagoon appeared beside Kuno while one of a Seedot appeared in front, colored silver with a sheen. The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon's apparition scurried forward in a zigzag, confusing Buzz on which direction to dodge before it launched forward and hit him in the shin, making him wince and take a knee. The Treecko leaped over head during that time and came down to attack the Wurmple's head with Pound, swinging his tail to slam into the top. Buzz fell to his side and Rick worried his lower lip while looking at his device's screen.

He waved his hand, "I-I forfeit! That's all he can take."

"I was planning on stopping anyway," AJ shrugged. "And Kuno was mainly keeping the avatar of herself for defense, I think, since it was using Harden. Good match." With that said, the apparition disappeared while Kuno started moving to try getting out of the silk. Leif and Marcella stepped forward to help her.

Rick counted out a portion of his money and handed it to AJ, "Looks like I need some more training."

The teen clicked the deactivation on his Arena and watched as Buzz reverted to his Wurmple form, still quite injured, "In any other situation, that String Shot would've been a good move. Tying up an opponent so that they can't move, I mean. You oughta be more careful in the future, though. As you get further along, you'll find that Trainers will get less merciful. My friend often told me that an unspoken code between high level Trainers was 'There's no running from a Trainer battle.'"

"Yeah," Rick sighed while returning Buzz, "I've heard from my older brother, Taylor. Either way, good fight. Oh, and you might want to watch your Grass-types up ahead. Allen has a Taillow. Pretty weak right now, I've managed to beat it with my binding strategy, but they can get some strong hits in before going down."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. Marcella should be able to-"

"Boooss…" the Pokémon in question called.

AJ turned his head to see that all three of his Pokémon were stuck together now, Kuno stoically standing in the middle while Leif and Marcella looked embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" the bug catcher commented awkwardly. "You don't wanna try pulling that off, you just get stuck when it dries. It washes off with water pretty easily, though."

Shaking his head, AJ waved his Pokémon towards the pond he'd seen earlier on the route, "All right, let's get you three cleaned up."

* * *

After defeating Allen with Marcella and taking another Trainer's Zigzagoon with Kuno, using the Arena each time, AJ was about to arrive in Petalburg City. He'd also found some berry bushes and plucked them clean before planting a new one in their place, along with receiving a Repel that Marcella found. He thanked her, since the marts didn't sell Repels to Trainers without any badges.

The sun had begun approaching the west as he got closer to the end of Route 102, training his Pokémon along the way. The teen turned around to address his Pokémon right before turning the corner of the path to arrive.

"Okay, we're about to arrive at the town where my father lives, so I'm going to have to change you back to your Pokémon forms for now," he explained.

Leif tilted his head in confusion, "Can we get a reason why?"

"I'd prefer him not to know about the transformations until after we leave Petalburg. Not even a chance of a rumor reaching him. I'll change you back at the Pokémon Center, once we're there for the night," AJ continued. "I asked the previous nurse to phone ahead to the other Pokémon Centers and let them know about you guys. I'm not worried about them since they're under oath to not disclose Trainers' information."

He took out his game player and opened it, "So, we all in agreement?"

* * *

Leif, Marcella and Kuno waited outside of the Poké Mart in their Pokémon forms. Marcella just looked around Petalburg, having never seen any other city besides Oldale. Kuno just sat quietly, staring at nothing in particular.

The Treecko, however leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed in meditation, pondering what he'd heard and comparing it with what he knew.

'So his parents don't seem to be on good terms with each other, but AJ doesn't seem to really like or dislike his father either way,' Leif observed. 'But he also doesn't seem willing to tell him about what he can do. Did he make that transformation device in secret, or against his father's wishes? Both? Neither? Augh, there's too many gaps. Then again, I don't really know a lot about AJ as a person. I've only known him for a day, after all. I'll need more information before I can draw any conclusions…'

The automatic door opened, and AJ stepped out with his hands in his pockets, "Welp, all done with shopping—plenty of Potions and Antidotes for the Petalburg Woods and a couple extra Poké Balls. Now, let's head off to see the old man."

His Pokémon followed behind, Kuno having a little trouble keeping up with her short stride. Leif noticed and picked her up to carry on his back. Even though they were the same height, he could hold her if he supported her with his tail as well as his arms. The Acorn Pokémon remained silent as Leif put on a little bit more speed to catch up.

Once they saw a building modeled like a dojo, they stopped and Kuno shifted until Leif let her down to stand on her own. Two people stood in front of the building, one teen Trainer in average clothes with black hair looking mildly depressed and the other a man in a maroon coat and a white shirt with gray slacks and geta on his feet. AJ easily recognized the man, even with different wardrobe, to be his father, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City, Norman. He'd know the navy hair and typically serious expression anywhere. As he approached with his Pokémon, they could hear the tail end of their conversation.

"…put up a good battle," Norman comforted. "I'm sorry for your loss, but your other Pokémon will be released, and you can try again next year. Who knows? You may meet them again."

The Trainer nodded and turned around to leave.

"[Boss, what's he talking about 'next year'?]" Marcella asked.

"When Trainers lose all six of their 'party' Pokémon in any given battle, their license is suspended for a whole year and all of their Pokémon in the PC storage system are released," AJ answered.

Leif raised an eyebrow, "[ _All_ of them? Isn't that a little harsh?]"

"It prevents any one Trainer from spending the year training up their Pokémon to be too powerful," AJ shrugged. "If they could spend their suspension training then it would give them an unfair advantage against other Trainers. In any case," he raised his voice to call, "hey, dad."

Norman turned around from the entrance of his Gym in surprise. Once he saw AJ, he smiled, his typically severe expression lightening.

"Ah, Ave-" The Gym Leader paused at AJ's frown and cleared his throat, "AJ, son, it's nice to see you here! I was expecting you soon, but admittedly not today."

The Trainer shrugged, "I helped Professor Birch out of a little pickle and got Leif here. I asked him to keep quiet so I could surprise you."

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, son," Norman smiled. "Would you like to come in? I can prepare some tea."

AJ paused. 'I hate to get his hopes up like this, but…' he mused. 'Why not let him have his moment?' The teen nodded and let his father lead him and his Pokémon into the building. As they went up a staircase into the living quarters, Norman looked back at AJ's outfit.

"You know, AJ, I'm flattered that you would wear my hand-me-down to you, but aren't you blazing hot in it?" Norman asked in a concerned tone. "Hoenn is far warmer than Johto…"

AJ waved off his concern with a smile, "I'm fine. Plus this jacket has tons of pockets, so it's very useful for my Pokémon journey."

"True enough, but when did you start coordinating the rest of your outfit to…" Norman trailed off at his son's dour expression as the teen suddenly found the wallpaper very interesting. "I see. Do you still take Pecha tea with a slice of Aspear?"

"Yup."

They arrived at a traditional tea room with seat cushions and a low table. A kitchenette was built in on the side with Berry Pots containing various berry trees growing. Norman set to filling a teapot with water and putting it on the stove to heat up while he got some mugs and set the teabags in them.

AJ took a seat, sitting cross-legged on one of the cushions while his Pokémon just sat nearby on the floor. They were interested in the conversation between the two humans, Leif for information, Marcella for seeing what kind of person her Trainer's father was. Kuno didn't seem all that concerned, but her eyes moved to whoever was speaking as the two continued.

"And how's Marissa?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Mom's fine, thank you for asking," AJ replied. "She was sad to see me go, but knew that it was the step that everyone takes. Well, not everyone, but most people."

"So you're starting off as a Trainer, then?" he asked with a smile while sitting across from AJ on his knees. He took a look at AJ's Pokémon and nodded approvingly, "Well it seems you're off to a good start. Of course, that _does_ mean that we're going to battle someday…"

AJ chuckled as the kettle started to whistle, "Even back in Johto, we would've had to battle, dad. You were a Gym Leader there too."

"Yes, but Goldenrod didn't want a relic like me around anymore," the Petalburg Leader sighed while standing up again. "They just didn't appreciate the traditional styles that I used for my Gym, and I hear my successor has given it a more… modern touch."

"Dad, you're not in public, you don't have to sugarcoat it. You and I both know it looks like an eyesore of a dollhouse designed by somebody obsessed with the color pink," AJ outlined in deadpan.

Norman stifled a laugh as he brought the filled mugs on a tray with one having an Aspear wedge on the rim, but scolded, "Son, you shouldn't be so blunt. Luckily, Petalburg's rural setting allows for a more subdued theme."

AJ took out the teabag and set it on the rim of the glass where the berry slice used to rest and added the juice before stirring it around with the spoon. He then set the silverware aside with the teabag in the utensil's bowl.

"I tell it like it is, dad. You know that," he shrugged while picking up his mug and blowing on it. He took a sip, "I just don't see the point in trying to soften the truth."

"Right… Well, on that note," Norman said, his expression growing a bit serious, "did the moving process go smoothly? Neither of you were seen?"

AJ smiled, "No, actually. My good friend Ethan has made a lot of noise for them, and they couldn't focus on finding me, even if they thought to look in a nowhere town like Twinleaf. We got to Olivine safely, boarded a boat, rented a moving truck and here we are now. I've told you about Ethan, right?"

"Yes you have," his father nodded, expression softening again with relief. "An up-and-coming Trainer, apparently. Last you told me, he was already well in the Kanto region, collecting badges to compete for the title of Champion against Lance."

"Yeah, apparently the _Kanto_ badges allow someone to try directly for Champion at the Indigo Plateau, but people from Johto need to get all badges from both regions," the teen commented with another sip. "Doesn't make much sense to me. Maybe Johto holds its Trainers to a higher standard."

"On the subject of badges-" Norman started before a knocking sound cut him off.

Both looked along with AJ's Pokémon and saw green hair peeking from behind the doorway. A timid voice spoke up, "H-hi. Sorry to interrupt, but, um, Mr. Norman? I-I'm here to get a Pokémon, and it's almost dark out…"

"Ah!" the Gym Leader exclaimed. "Forgive me, Wally. I'd forgotten about our appointment. Please, come in."

A boy around AJ's age stepped in cautiously. He had a subdued shade of tea green hair with light blue eyes, a combination new to AJ, and pale skin telling of sickly health. His outfit was also monochrome like the brunet, a slate jacket with a white shirt collar showing from underneath and a set of platinum slacks. He even had white shoes with platinum patterns.

AJ nodded approvingly, " _Nice_ outfit. I could never really pull off the lighter shades of gray, but they work well with your hair."

Wally blinked in surprise and seemed unsure of how to respond to that. Norman luckily intervened and said, "Wally, this is my son, AJ. AJ, Wally here will be moving to his relatives in Verdanturf Town and asked me about catching a Pokémon for some company. I'm not exactly allowed to leave the Gym before closing time. Son, would you mind overseeing him, just to make sure that it goes well?"

"Sure," AJ nodded. "Should only take a few minutes for him to meet his first Pokémon."

"Then I'll leave it to you," Norman nodded back. He handed two Poké Balls to Wally and pointed to each, "This one contains a Pokémon for you to weaken whichever one you meet, and this is an empty one to catch them."

Wally nodded and AJ stood up with his Pokémon. The brunet waited until Wally turned around and tilted his head for them to go. After pocketing the two shrunken spheres, he followed AJ out the Gym and to Route 102. Leif picked up Kuno again so that she could keep up and AJ explained on the way about how to catch a Pokémon.

"So I look in the tall grass for a Pokémon?" Wally asked.

AJ chuckled, "Yeah, but it's more like they'll find you. Anyway, we're here."

The two teens stood before several patches of tall grass and Wally gulped nervously. AJ patted him on the back, "Don't worry, my own Pokémon will be at the ready in case something goes wrong." He gently pushed him forward, "Now, in you go."

Wally stumbled slightly, but regained his footing and looked around as he walked between the sparse turf. He took out the Poké Ball containing Norman's Pokémon and expanded it to hold for comfort.

One of the bushes rustled, and Wally tensed up as a Ralts came out.

AJ whistled, "A Ralts! You're quite lucky, Wally. They're a bit too fragile for my tastes, but can be quite powerful if raised right."

"Uh, right," Wally hesitantly replied. He opened the Poké Ball and a Zigzagoon came out.

"[Your dad has good taste in Pokémon,]" Marcella commented to her Trainer.

Norman's Zigzagoon waited for orders and Wally anxiously commanded, "T-Tackle!"

The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon charged forward and knocked Ralts back with a full-body tackle. AJ took out his Pokédex and scanned the health of the two battling Pokémon. Ralts took a little less than half of his total health.

The Feeling Pokémon let out a soft growl, and AJ called out, "That was Growl, Wally. It should be safe for you to use another Tackle."

"Right," the new Trainer nodded. "Tackle, again, Zigzagoon."

Zigzagoon did so, and Ralts supported himself on the ground with his arms. Wally recalled Norman's Pokémon and took the empty sphere out of his pocket, "Now, I throw a Poké Ball, right?"

"Correct."

He did so, and it opened upon contact to contain the Psychic-type. The ball fell to the ground and shook a few times. The light on the button went out and Wally smiled, "I-I did it! I caught Ralts!"

AJ smiled, "That you did. Congratulations. Would you like to nickname your newly caught Pokémon?"

"Nickname?" he asked.

"Yeah. It would be confusing to just call your Pokémon 'Ralts', wouldn't it?" AJ gestured to each of his Pokémon, "That's Leif, Kuno, and Marcella." In order of introduction, each of them reacted differently. Leif waved, Kuno gave a curt nod, and Marcella stood proudly.

Wally looked at his Pokémon contemplatively, "I'll call him… Simon. Thanks, AJ."

"No prob," the brunet replied easily.

* * *

Back at Petalburg Gym, the sun nearly finished setting outside as Norman accepted his Pokémon back and thanked AJ for helping Wally. The new Trainer also thanked AJ and asked to see his PokéNav Plus. Once he received it, he put a thumb drive into the side and pressed a few buttons. After the device beeped, he unplugged it and handed the PokéNav Plus back.

"I updated it with the PlayNav app," Wally explained. "It'll let you play games with your Pokémon and grow closer with them." He inclined his head slightly, "Well, my parents are expecting me home soon, bye."

Wally left, and Norman addressed his son again, "Now, AJ, as I was saying before, the first Gym is in Rustboro City. A trip north through Petalburg Woods on Route 104 will see you right at its borders."

"Thanks, dad. It's a bit late for me to go anywhere tonight, though, so I'm going to go get a room at the Pokémon Center."

"Very well, then," Norman nodded. "It's always good to see you, son."

He seemed to be hesitating about something, so AJ smiled and walked over to hug him. Norman's eyes widened, but he returned the hug, seeming unsure that it was real.

"Love you, dad."

Norman rested his trembling right hand over the back of AJ's head, "I… Son, I'm…"

AJ patted him on the back, "I know, dad. But it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. I forgave you a long time ago."

The teen's Pokémon felt a little awkward waiting for the affection between the two to die down, but understood that interrupting would break the moment.

They pulled away after a brief moment, and AJ waved with a grin. Norman smiled back and waved back, "Love you too, son."

AJ nodded and gestured for his Pokémon to follow him. He left the Gym and headed for the Pokémon Center. He walked slowly, so Kuno didn't need Leif's help to keep up, and the Treecko tugged at his Trainer's pants leg.

"[What was all that about?]"

"My father is a good man who tries to be a good parent, and family is all you have left at the end of the day," AJ answered. "Just because I'm doing something he wouldn't approve of doesn't mean I have to rub it in his face. He doesn't deserve that. But while he may not like it, I'm not going to change my mind about this."

"[And what is this?]" Marcella asked as they stepped into the Pokémon Center.

AJ chuckled, "Nothing you need to concern yourselves with right now." He took out his modified game player, "Now, who wants to be transformed for the night?"

* * *

Extra 4: Who Is He?

AJ's three Pokémon sat in their hybrid forms without their weapons and items at a booth in the Pokémon Center's dining area. AJ had excused himself to see what his PokéNav's new app was about. Leif and Marcella ate while Kuno simply sat staring at the moon outside.

"Aren't you hungry?" Marcella asked between bites of her sandwich.

The transformed Seedot shook her head without turning to face her teammate. Leif took the liberty of explaining.

"Certain Grass-types can live off nutrients from the sun alone, or some other source of energy," he detachedly said while picking at his salad. "Since she's a Seedot, she likely has all the energy she'll need for a while stored up from her time on a branch."

Marcella looked at the Wood Gecko Pokémon and rolled her eyes before putting her sandwich down. She slapped her hands on the table to get his attention and raised an eyebrow, "Alright, what's up with you, Leif?"

Leif blinked and sighed, "It's just occurred to me how little we actually know about our Trainer."

"We've only known Boss for a day," the Zigzagoon pointed out. "Did you expect him to just spill his life story out?"

"No, but I feel like he's keeping secrets from us," he said while putting his fork down.

A new voice interrupted them, "They are his to keep if he chooses."

Both Pokémon were confused before their eyes widened and they turned to face Kuno. The Seedot hadn't given any indication that she'd moved or said anything, and her mask kept them from seeing her expression.

"Yyyeah, like Kuno said," Marcella hesitantly agreed. "If it's something to do with why his father apologized, or was going to, then it's really none of our business."

"But he has this technology and is doing something that his father doesn't seem to support, but his mom does," Leif persisted. "If not why he's doing it, then _what_ is he doing?"

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be doing anyone any harm," Marcella shrugged.

Leif looked down with a slight frown before picking up his plate, "I won't ask him tonight, but I'm not dropping this."

He left and Marcella glanced at Kuno staring out the window before she picked up her sandwich again. Feeling like she should say something, she commented, "You know, you have a nice voice. I don't know why you don't, but you should use it more often."

The Grass-type gave no indication that she'd heard and simply continued what she was doing. Marcella took a napkin and left some chips on there next to Kuno before continuing to eat.

* * *

 **Aaand cut! Pretty long chapter for this one, eh? Was it what you expected? Let me know what you think in a review, please. I've been busy with school, so this one was the first one I could finish.**

 **Notes:**

 **1\. In the games, it shows the user of Beat Up lurching forward to strike with every blow instead of even blob figures attacking the opponent. So this is my interpretation of the move Beat Up.**

 **2\. Yes, it's _that_ sign to create them as separate entities. Believe it! **

**See you when I see you.**

 **-AJ203**


	6. Hiatus Notice

**Hello, readers. Sorry that this isn't an update, but I have some bad news for those that enjoyed reading this story, however many there were. A while ago, I PM'd another author, Genescritor, and offered to adopt one of their stories. Due to unforeseen complications, this wound up getting put on the back-burner for quite a while.**

 **But from now on, I'm going to be putting this story aside, as it is my least popular, to work on the one I promised I would. If you want to see, then it'll likely appear on my profile in a week or two.**

 **My apologies for putting this story on hiatus, but I feel that a promise is more important that this story, which I posted here on a whim.**

 **See you when I see you.**

 **-AeroJester203**


End file.
